


Red

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Bloody Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Serial Killer, Sexual Torture, Use of Knifes, mentions of killing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Lay loves the color red especially when it comes spilling from out his victims bodies on to the white silken sheets of his bed...but he'd never thought he'd ever love anyone more than the color itself until he saw Kim Joonmyun by chance one day...





	Red

Red. Now that was a color that Yixing found that he could live with over the short period of time that he's breathe in Earth's atmosphere. It was such a remarkable color to him. Especially when the dark liquid is pouring heavily out of a slash he has formed against his victims' throats. It gleams of the magnificent color.

Blood. He has always had a strange fascination with it. The life essence flowing inside of all of the world's beings. He found it completely astounding. How could he not when the taste of the red substance was so intoxicating? Almost like a drug he could get hooked on. Or in his case, he was already addicted to it. Yet, never in a vampyrish way. He was a serial killer!

Sex was another thing altogether. However the two combined was on another level. A mix of both always gave him a more rigorous night with his many victims but he didn't mind that at all. Blood and sex in the color red was all he thought that he had needed in this life. Never had he imagined that he would end up wanting more from it. From life.

Nonetheless, an angel amongst mortals walking upon this Earth took his very breath away with his natural beauty. Pretty almond-shaped brown eyes, a cute button nose, soft rose colored lips, and a lithe body crafted to please. To bring pleasure to all of his lovers. If he were to have ever have one that is. Just the mere sight of him alone, Yixing's own body churned with unquestionable desire for the boy.

He began to wonder how an angel like that would look spread out naked against the white silken sheets of his bed. He imagined the boy panting out in gasps of pleasure through kiss swollen lips as he mapped out the design of his body with his very own lips and the rough palms of his hands. He wondered how the boy's blood would taste upon the buds of his awaiting tongue after he'd smeared it over his soft supple flesh.

Such a lovely vision began to sidetrack his murderous encounters- his moments to observed the life essence drain from his victims' wounds right before the kill. Many, many long nights after he had first caught sight of the boy. Although he was alright with that. He had a better plan in store for his little angel.

That was how the little angel ended up unconscious in his mansion chained up to all four corners of his huge king-sized bed. He was sprawled out upon it in the bare, body on full display for Yixing's very own pleasure. All he had to do was wait for the innocent little thing to awaken and then he'd get to seek out new vivid pleasures with him. It would be the perfect waking dream for angel.

He continued to observe him while he slept until pretty glazed brown orbs blinked open as light filtered in to the bedroom. They sluggishly glanced around the entire bedroom in confusion at what was being brought to their attention. This was not the last place they had been before falling in to unconsciousness! He knew then that he had to have been drugged and kidnapped by the stranger that had accosted him back at his apartment!

Bringing his mind back on to his current situation, he glanced around the bedroom again searching for an escape route of some sort. However, those very same eyes widened at the sight of a man whose lower half of his face was cover by a white hospital-like styled facemask standing at the door leading to the only exit- only escape route out of the room. He noted that the man wore only a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with no shoes upon his feet. He only wore red socks.

That is when the masked man began to speak to him after he outwardly acknowledged his awareness of his surroundings, "I'm glad that you have finally awakened, Kim Joon Myun."

"W-who are you? H-how do you know my name?" Joonmyun asked with a slight stammer in his voice as fear began to bubble up at the pit of his rumbling gut. He was afraid and he had no idea where he was considering the fact that he had been standing outside of his home before this very moment in time.

"I can tell you that I know more than that and that is all that I shall reveal to you. For now. None of that matters at the moment, my angel. All that you need to focus on is what I have already prepared for you." the masked man spoke to him once again as he walked over to the bed standing tall above him in a hard domineering manner. Most likely to try and instill fear in to the heart of his latest victim.

"W-why are you doing this? W-what do you want from me? Because I have nothing to give you." Joonmyun inquired on a soft whimper praying for the man to spare his life inside of his mind. He whimpered again when the masked man grabbed the duvet pulling it back to expose his indecently dressed body. It was then that he realized that he wore nothing but a large white t-shirt and red colored briefs on his near shaking, trembling body.

The masked man smirked as he stepped back from the bed and the boy's much apparent trembling form when he spoke again, "The answer to both of your questions are very simple. I want both you and your blood. Because to me, blood is life. It is a symbolism of life itself in its own natural way. It is a liquid representation of our life essence flowing within us. We are not just what our bodies, limbs, and features make us. We are blood. Cutting in to the human body to get to the life blood inside is like experiencing another person's full embodiment of life. Painstakingly dragging a blade made of any kind of metal or steel against supple human flesh is almost a completely euphoric experience. It is like a blessing to me to see trails of red running down a person's body from a wound crafted by my hand alone. Nothing else compares to the knowledge that I have allowed someone's life essence to escape to the surface as it tempers from warm to cold slipping further away from the root of the wound. In that exact moment, I know that I have created a grand image from my own imagination for the entire world to see. I know that I have made art. And you, my love, will be my final arkwork, my masterpiece. How do you like the sound of that?"

Joonmyun exclaimed with widened eyes, "You are completely insane!"

"That may be true, but nonetheless, you are still mine. Nothing will ever change that fact." the masked man retorted crossing his arms over his broadly toned chest. He found that he had a fetish for the way his words effected the terrified boy all together.

"No! No-no! Please! Please let me go! Please don't do this to me!" Joonmyun begged fearfully with warm tears finally streaming from his reddening eyes and sliding down his soft porcelain cheeks.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow you that privilege. Unless-" the man replied before the boy rudely interrupted him as he was still speaking.

"Unless what? Please, I will do anything!" Joonmyun wailed sitting up on to his knees on the bed as he continued to beg.

The man responded back with, "Oh, my dear, Joonmyun. Those were not very wise sounding words. But if you insist on doing what I ask, then I will have no choice but to comply to your wishes."

"S-so are you going to release me now?" Joonmyun asked hoping that the man would really do as he had just said he would with his hopes rising bit by bit as they continued to calmly converse with one another. He placed his hands in his lap in a slightly nervous manner. He was afraid of the man's reply back to him.

"Oh, no! I am not setting you free. Not at all! I'm just going to rearrange everything I had previously planned for this evening. And I will continue to do so if you allow me to slice you anywhere I would like upon your body everyday from now on. If you allow me that privilege, I will simply spare your life." the man stated with a joyous laugh completely catching Joonmyun off his guard for just a mere second or two.

"What would become of me afterwards then?" Joonmyun probed him further for more information on his future plans to see if they included his soul staying inside of his body. He was not ready to die just yet.

The masked man chuckled this time, "You would become my permanent live-in lover."

At the man's words Joonmyun gave out a soft petrified cry only serving to feed in to the serial killer's desires even more, "Live-in lover!"

Hearing his cry clearly, the man spoke again, "As I have already said, all you have to do is say yes..."

"If I choose to agree to what you have ask if me, will you at least give me your name?" Joonmyun enquired as he started to play with the fingers of his hands whilst peering bashfully down at his lap. He could not understand why he was suddenly feeling so shy. It perplexed him. This whole situation plagued his mind.

"You may call me Lay for my name until you have earned my full trust." Yixing countered with giving the boy a nickname he once used when he was attending a high school back in America.

"O-okay... I-I agree to what you have asked of me, Lay." Joonmyun stumbled over his words full of unhinged nervousness. Then he begged him in a gentle voice, "When you do cut me, please try to make it as painless and gentle for me as you possibly can, because I don't like pain of any kind."

Yixing gazed at Joonmyun. His longing for the boy churning deep within his gut. He observed every little detail of him quietly like he'd done after the first time he'd seen his little angel. He took in the quiet grace the boy had about him, the enchanting innocence he shyly emitted without having to try and he snapped.

His mind broke and before he could stop himself, he was on the boy. Now on the bed behind his slender frame. He flipped Joonmyun on to his stomach lifting his brief covered ass high in the air in a very provocative manner. The position was rather enticing and quite scandalous to a horny eager serial killer like himself. It made his blood boil more than he thought the sight of a human being ever would.

He reached out his hands to grope at the boy's milk colored ass squishing the plush flesh around in his hold as Joonmyun was begging for him to stop. He ignored him sliding one of hands further down to his growing erection hidden by his thighs beneath the red fabric of his briefs. He groaned when the boy cried out as he slipped his hand inside the waistband of his underwear grasping on to his small semi-hard cock.

He only began moving his hand when Joonmyun mewled at the feel of his experienced hands on him- on his virgin body. At the sounds being emitted from the boy's parted lips, Yixing brought his face closer to Joonmyun's ass stroking him even faster to his fast approaching orgasm. His first orgasm.

He opened his mouth using his teeth to grab at the boy's underwear. He began pulling it down revealing the soft-skinned porcelain colored roundness that was the boy's perfectly supple ass cheeks. Removing both his hands and his mouth from the boy's body, he denied the boy's impending orgasm loving how his body reacted to the notion as it trembled noticeably under his viewing eyes.

Yixing then reached inside the back of his jeans' pocket taking out his switchblade knife. Then he slid the blade out. He pressed the cold steel of the blade to the left side of Joonmyun's ass slowly sliding it down the ass cheek mocking the boy with what was to come. He grunted in excitement when Joonmyun let out a frightened whimper at his actions. He removed his blade for only a bare moment.

"I am going to place my mark upon you with the blade of my knife. Then using your own blood, I am going to finger-fuck you until you finally see stars blinding you behind the irises of your beautiful brown eyes since this is your very first time feeling another's touch in such an intimate way. I will repeat this moment with you everyday for an entire week until you understand that everything you are belongs to me. Do you understand what I am saying to you, Joonmyun." Yixing retorted in a truthful tone warning him of what he was about to do to him.

In reply to that Joonmyun muttered out, "Y-yes, I understand."

"Good, now moan very loudly for me. And don't even think about trying to muffle your voice or I will have to punish you and I know that you do not want that." Yixing growled with a warning tone again to the frightened the boy beneath his gasp. Afterwards he leaned in placing a torturous lick against the boy's ass cheek. Soon he rained down more licks and kisses bringing a hand back up to caress and grope at Joonmyun's perfectly displayed backside.

Joonmyun's body jolted here and there every time Yixing's lips got closer to his heat until he felt the elder licking at his puckered entrance without warning him first. At the feeling, he let out a curse trying to move his ass forward from in front of the elder's expert tongue as he began to lick at his right ass cheek with the slid from his heat. Moans periodically flowed from in between his parted lips as he bucked his hips against Yixing's assault on his ass.

He felt Yixing's lips leave his ass as the elder move a hand upon the small of his back steadying his body. He gasped when Yixing pressed the knife back at his left cheek sliding it gently over the skin there before he sunk the blade in creating a simple line of red. The line was long and deep enough to allow a lot of blood to flow from the newly crafted wound. He found himself mewling out when Yixing's tongue lapped over the wound before he slashed another line across that one crafting a red captial L over the skin of his ass.

Yixing menacingly chuckled. He would have initialed the boy's ass with his real name but he chose not to knowing full well that the boy would not have last through it. He was done with that part for now. Maybe he'd do it later on sometime. He wasn't so sure about that right now. Besides that, the letter would soon heal and disappear like he'd never even wounded the boy in the first place allowing him to start his project all over again.

More blood poured from the bloody initial dripping down the left side of Joonmyun's ass tantalizing the elder with its delicious red hue. He glanced down at his angel finding the boy gazing back at him with a flushed face and rose colored cheeks as he panted beneath him. He smirked, spreading open Joonmyun's ass cheeks peering down at the puckered entrance as it twitched for his attention. Attention that he would surely provide.

He gripped at the boy's left hip with his left hand slipping his other hand on to Joonmyun's wound to gather his blood on to his fingers. Once they were well coated in the thick substance to him, he moved his hand over to the boy's puckered heat. He rubbed his bloody fingers gently over his heat before sticking a finger inside of him causing Joonmyun to gasp out at the sudden intrusion.

With painstaking motion, Yixing moved his finger in and out of the boy until he was loose enough for another finger to slid in next to it. By the time the third finger was joint deep inside of him, Joonmyun's core was constricting tightly against his fingers. Blood was still dripping from the wound left upon his ass and the red substance was running lewdly from out of his heat mixed in with his natural juices as Yixing continued to finger-fuck him against the bed.

The boy was mewling beneath him whilst he searched for his secret pleasure spot. He moved his hand between the set pace of slow than fast, hard than deep, until he found what he'd been tirelessly searching for. Joonmyun's prostate. He pressed on the pleasure inducing nub over and over again until Joonmyun was practically begging for him to stop with tears falling from his eyes. Yet, he did not stop his ministrations until the boy was officially blinded by his very first orgasm.

Yixing chuckled in clear amusement. He knew that the boy would be nonresponsive for a while after feeling such a wondrous sensation as his first orgasm had been. He slowly removed his fingers from the boy's still virgin heat placing them inside of his mouth. He lapped at the remaining blood and liquid essence left on them just at the very second Joonmyun's eyes fell on him once again.

With another amused chortle, Yixing released his own finger from his mouth in order to grip the boy by the root of his dark colored hair pulling his body towards his own. He then covered his mouth with the boy's shoving his tongue down his throat whilst he wrapped his hands around Joonmyun's lithe waist. Their tongues fought against each other, soft innocence against hard experience.

Yixing slipped one of his hands to one of the boy's harden nipples using his other hand to grasp at the boy's flaccid cock. He rubbed both peaks until the boy's cock was hard once again and his body was whining for more pleasure it knew that he could provide him with. Yes, they still have a very long night aheard of them and he would enjoy his new toy until the boy could no longer walk on his own two feet anymore. Let alone stand on them.


End file.
